cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Novak
|ruler = Voodoo Nova |rulertitle = Chief Judge |govthead = |govttitle = |govtoff = |offtitle = |govtoff2 = |offtitle2 = |formation_date = September 9th 2007 |formation_event = Established |formation_date2 = |formation_event2 = |formation_date3 = |formation_event3 = |formation_date4 = |formation_event4 = |formation_date5 = |formation_event5 = |disestablished_date = |disestablished_event = |national_religion = Orthodox Catholicism |national_animal = |area = 1,520.591 mi 2 447.154 km |population = 56,746 |ethnicity = |allies = MI6 |currency = Novakian Ruble |literacy = 100.00% |cctld = |time_zone = |footnotes = }} The ruler of Novak on Planet Bob, Voodoo, whose real name is Anzian has a long history leading this nation. He is currently the Emperor of the Imperial Assault Alliance, a practitioner of the Dark Side of the Force with the title Sith Lord. Reign of Voodoo Nova History: Pre-Empire Novak was established on September 9th 2007. Communist Novak Upon establishment, Novak joined the now-defunct New Workers' Front where the head of state, Voodoo Nova, was first appointed Minister of Internal Affairs, later to become President and leader of the organization. During his term he promoted reforms aimed at restructuring the alliance into something resembling a meritocracy not unlike that of the New Pacific Order. The reforms inevitably failed, leading to the departure of Novak from that alliance. Novak's communist tendencies still exist to this day, even though the original communist alliance they were apart of is long gone. A Period of Darkness Upon withdrawing from the NWF, Voodoo Nova entered into an agreement with the international Mafia where Novak remained for a brief two weeks until witnessing the severe lack of communication between members. Due to this lack of communication, Voodoo Nova felt the alliance would not be able to adequately defend its own members from foreign influences and war. Time in Pacifica: Part 1 From their Novak would join the New Pacific Order. where Voodoo Nova began his career first as an ambassador to CON where he would meet allies vital to the formation of his brainchild, Ndrangheta. In his initial two months in Pacifica, he melted in to their culture, eventually taking up jobs in recruiting and as an instructor in the Academy under Lucifer. Novak served in several wars, including the Reeducation of Devildogs. During this time in the New Pacific Order, Voodoo Nova made many friends whom he still talks to today. In December 2007, Voodoo Nova decided to depart the NPO to create his own alliance. Forming an Alliance Ndrangheta was a military alliance formed by Voodoo Nova with leaders Ojiras Ajeridas, Aussie Avenger, Darknecromance, CrinkledStraw, and President Gnarkill. A was signed with IRON as well as a Treaty of Amity with Veritas Aequitas. However, after 46 days of sluggish activity, the government decided to disband the alliance with the founding members going their separate ways. At this time, Novak would return to the NPO. Returning to Pacifica Within the first month of his return, Voodoo Nova was promoted to the Diplomatic Consul of Pacifican diplomacy within the White and multicolored division of alliance. Through his diligence and dedication in carrying out his duties, he would be promoted to Special Envoy to the Green and Orange spheres supervising the diplomats dispatched there. He was regarded as one of the most organized and most efficient Special Envoys at the time. He would be promoted again to the position of Chief Analyst for the Diplomatic Corps as well. Voodoo Nova would serve in several wars under the Pacifican banner once again before terminating Novak's membership months later to join the New Polar Order. Polar Expedition Upon Novak's admission, Voodoo Nova would rise through the ranks of Polaris for his contributions to the Diplomatic Corps as ambassador, and his work as a Sentinel in the Thought Police. He was eventually appointed Foreign Affairs Officer, putting him in the third highest rank within the Ministry of Truth. As a Foreign Affairs Officer, he was put in charge of a division and advised the Minister of Truth of the time, HannaH, on a variety of topics. With his colleague Andy2tk, Voodoo Nova was also placed in charge of the Thought Police. Through his work in the Thought Police, with Andy2tk, it became a reformed department. Additionally, Voodoo Nova worked as a NCO for the Polar military. During his time in Polar, Voodoo was an outspoken member against much of the anti-Polar aura in the world and was a ferocious fighter in the Polar military in the three wars he fought for them. Internally, he attempted to keep morale high, even creating imagery that Polar's continue to wear today. The Rising Sun Federation Some time after his departure from Polar, Voodoo Nova formed an alliance with Lucas Perry and Prodigy404 known as the Rising Sun Federation. They formed the triumvirate of this short lived alliance, who had ties to Valhalla and resided on the yellow sphere. As a member of the triumvirate, Voodoo Nova ensured good relations with the rest of the yellow sphere and sought to make the sphere stronger. During the NoCB War, there were arguments that threatened to tear the alliance up, which inevitably happened. Some say if the war never happened, the alliance would have succeeded. After the disbanding of the alliance, the government members went their separate ways. Voodoo Nova's time in IRON would begin. IRON Man After RSF, Voodoo chose IRON as the new alliance for Novak. He spent his time doing various things for the alliance, however he was fairly laid back in IRON compared to his times in other alliances. IRON, however, was too laid back for Voodoo Nova's liking and decided to depart after 3 months of service. New Life While Voodoo Nova was in Nueva Vida for a short time, he did a lot for the alliance in those two months. He rose to the rank of Deputy MoFA under Hizzy and worked in the Nueva Vida military under Owned-You. At the time, MagicalBricks was the Emperor, one of Voodoo Nova's lasting friends in this world. While his time was short, many of the old guard in Nueva Vida remember his service as he moved on to other alliances. Sith Order Era Novak was a member state of the New Sith Order with Voodoo Nova seated on the Darth Council for which he worked in some capacity since the beginning, starting off as a Shadowhand working behind the scenes on the Council's behalf, and later as an adviser to the Council in the capacity of a Prophet, before he was granted his own seat as a Sith Lord. During his time, he advised Ivan, the Dark Lord of the Sith and the sovereign at the time, and worked and fought in three wars on behalf of the Order during his seven month stay. He left for reasons unknown to the Imperial Assault Alliance. History: Era of the Empire Rise to Emperor Sept 9th 2009, Voodoo Nova entered Novak in to the Imperial Assault Alliance, also known as the Empire. He was appointed Sith Apprentice by then Emperor Chimaera. When Scipio, the Regent at the time stepped down, Voodoo Nova was appointed the new Regent. He served in this capacity until the end of June 2010. In his service, Voodoo Nova worked with the Empires allies in the TPF War and most notably the Bipolar War in both sub conflicts. After these conflicts, Voodoo Nova worked on the Empire becoming closer with their allies. Early July 2010, Voodoo Nova was appointed Grand Vizier of the Empire, putting him second in command of the Empire. At the end of July, the Empire was in turmoil, with Chimaera resigning the Emperorship in the process. Being Emperor As Emperor, Voodoo Nova experienced the formation of a splinter alliance from the Empire from the start. This took away 8 active members of the Empire, however the Empire prevailed. Currently, he is reigning over one of the Empire's most economically prosperous time. With the unknown ahead, Voodoo Nova currently is ensuring the Empires safety and prosperity one day at a time. History of Novak WIP Category:Member of MI6 Category:Former member of The Order of the Paradox Category:Former member of Independent Republic of Orange Nations Category:Former member of New Sith Order Category:Former member of New Polar Order Category:Former member of Imperial Assault Alliance Category:Former member of Nueva Vida Category:Former member of New Pacific Order